


[VID] All Mine

by VielMouse



Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VielMouse/pseuds/VielMouse
Summary: Marya wins. As if there was ever any doubt. Set to "All Mine" by Portishead.
Relationships: Marya/Hogan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 6





	[VID] All Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I played with film noir-style long fades & jump cuts for this. Timing the jump cuts was extra challenging! Constructive feedback welcome- I'd love to know what worked and what didn't. Also, Margan or Hogya?
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the show or music and make no money from this; it's just for fun.


End file.
